


When The Dealing's Done

by deancas (2spooky4u), your mom (2spooky4u)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 09, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Archangel Castiel, Bunker Fic, F/M, Jessica Moore Lives, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, character resurrection, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2spooky4u/pseuds/deancas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/2spooky4u/pseuds/your%20mom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One cold morning in December Dean is heading out for some groceries only to nearly step on Jess. </p>
<p>For Sam, it's been over nine years. For Jess, it's been a matter of seconds. </p>
<p>As for Dean, he just wishes Castiel was still alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Dealing's Done

**Author's Note:**

> Last night I was lying in bed and then I just thought: what if Jess turned up roughly s9? After Sam had been with out her for like a decade, but she's only been away for what feels like a few minutes? How would she fit in with Sam now, at age 30 instead of age 22? So I wrote this.

Dean almost stepped on her. 

"What the hell?" 

He crouched down immediately to take her pulse, years of hunting dictating his movement before he even thought about it. She was alive, though her skin was freezing, probably a byproduct of wearing only a torn white nightgown in the middle of December, and who knew how long she had been lying there, slumped against their door, unconscious. She wasn't even wearing shoes, for god's sake. Her hair was combed neatly but littered with cinders.

Dean reached into his pockets for the tools he would need to check whether or not she was human. Though he felt a little bad about cutting an unconscious young woman, Sammy's safety came first. After losing Kevin, the hunter was still wary about who and what he brought into the bunker. 

Finally he declared her safe and wrapped her in his warm jacket before picking her up unceremoniously and bringing her inside. It was a Saturday, around seven in the morning. The Winchesters had returned the night before from a simple crossroads demon gone rogue case- easy peasy. Then again, most of their cases seemed like small potatoes ever since Heaven was restored, the gates closed up with Castiel inside. And probably dead. 

Anyways. 

Sam had done most of the driving last night and was still sleeping. Dean had gone out to find some groceries for breakfast.

Dean set her down on the first couch he came to, deciding that he would get her some clothes before interrogating her. He noted that she wasn't wearing a bra- of course she wasn't, she was in her nightgown. Somewhere in the back of his mind he pushed down the realization that he wasn't checking her out like he might have done half a decade ago. He had only really noticed because her nightgown was so tattered. It didn't even look that old, in fact, just slashed open like with a knife. 

Dean knew Charlie had some spare clothes here that she stored for when she wasn't with Dorothy in Oz, and he went to the girls' shared bedroom. He decided that a sports bra would work the best since he didn't know her size, and he had seen a bit of blue satin beneath the large tears that indicated that she was at least wearing panties. He picked out a plain red sweater and a pair of plaid sweat pants, along with some thick wool socks still in their packaging. 

Returning to the main room, Dean shook her shoulder gently. Her hair fell out of her face and Dean took a step back. She looked a bit like Jessica, that girl who had burned in Sammy's room nearly a decade ago, beauty mark and everything. 

A bit? Scratch that. She looked a lot like Jess. 

Uncannily so. 

"Sammy?" Dean yelled, backing up slowly out of the room. It had been nine or ten years since he'd seen her last, so he wasn't entirely sure, but there had been a photograph or two in the mean time. 

Stranger things had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions are much appreciated! I don't yet know where I'm gonna take this.


End file.
